The Family Business
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: Haunted and Emotionally trapped, after witnessing her brother's death. Elena Winchester continues the Family Buisness, until Dean's mysterious resurrection. Reuniting with her brother's, Sam and Dean. Elena is tormented, when an un-wanted voice speaks to her, haunting her dreams, claiming to be her Guardian. Elena and her brothers, go on a journey to find out who saved Dean. But wh
1. Chapter 1

**_(THEN)_**

'''Kill, him, _boys_.'' _Lilith smirked, opening the door. I could hear the hellhounds bark, as they came in, as Lilith had me and Sam up against the wall, making us witness our own brother's death. I watched in horror as the hellhounds grabbed Dean by his ankle, and tossed him off the table._

''Stop! Dean!'' I let out a high-pitched scream, as the hellhounds began to rip my brother open right before my eyes, like he was their favorite chew toy in the playpen

' _'No! Please Stop it!'' Sam screamed. As I managed to right hook Lilith in her jaw, smirking as blood poured from her mouth._

 _''Call them off! you disgusting bitch!'' I yelled, spit flying from my mouth. I felt my heart stop and my legs go numb, as I noticed Dean's energy to keep fighting suddenly stopped. As he began to slowly stop struggling, letting the Hellhounds eat him up. ''T-Take me Instead!''_

''E-Elena...No.'' Dean managed a weak protest, as I stared daggers at the Demon.

Lilith glanced at me as soon as the words left my mouth, like she was thinking my offer over, before she bit her lip and shook her head. ''Boy's proceed.''

 _''No! Dean!'' Sam and I cried. And I could hear Lilith chuckling, as she looked at me. Her white eyes burning my very soul._

 _''Yes,'' Lilith chuckled darkly. As Dean fought to get away from the hellhound, which now hovered over him, it's teeth snapping. ''Finish...him.''_

''No!'' I cried, as I saw Dean take his finale breath, as the hellhound finished him off. Before I glared at Lilith who was laughing away. ''You disgusting little bitch!''

Lilith smirked happily, giving me a fake puppy look. ''Such harsh words.'' She hissed, her eyes shooting daggers into my very soul. ''For the loss of just another worthless hunter? eh?''

''Y-You just killed our brother.'' Sam managed, shock heavy in his voice, as it was in mine. As Lilith's grip on us finally faded, causing us to painfully land on our shaking legs.

''Brother-Hunter-Brother, see no difference there.'' Lilith said, raising her hand's in mock defense. As me and Sam embraced one another, glancing over at our dead brother.

''Beware this Lilith,'' I growled, my voice a dangerous drop lower, as I stood in front of Sam to offer some sort of protection. ''When I find you. Oh, and I will find you, when I finally hunt you down... I will kill you.''

I watched in seething anger, as Lilith just shook her head, before dusting off some of Dean's blood from her jacket. ''Oh, that would be nice. But little problem how would you kill me if you are already dead?'' She asked.

I felt my eyebrow's furrow in complete confusion. Before Lilith raised her hand once more, this time flinging me across the room next to Dean my head hitting against the broken table, landing just beside my brother, his lifeless eyes meeting mine. .

''Elena!'' I heard Sam scream in horror, as my vision swan with black spots. ''Are you alright?''

I managed a weak nod, before slowly trying to get to my feet, ignoring the pain as I felt that one of the shards of glass nicked me in my side. Before I could hear Lilith's voice again.

''Not for long...'' Lilith smirked, as I managed to get a clear vision of her, before it quickly faded, as she raised her hand once more.

''Leave. My. Sister. Out . Of. This.'' Sam hissed through clenched teeth, as Lilith used more of her power on me, making me fall once more and Sam to reach down and grab the Demon knife. Only for Lilith to swat it away with her other hand. ''Elena!''

I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears, as Lilith slowly walked over to me. A silver dagger slipping from out of her jacket sleeve, as she towered over me to finish the job..

''Go ahead! Do It!'' I demanded, looking up at her through fresh tears, as Sam gave me a horrified expression that pierced my heart. ''Just fucking do it!''

Lilith smirked slowly. ''If you insist, Winchester.'' her smile reaching her eyes, as she raised the dagger before bringing it down.

I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain, any, only to feel nothing. Opening my eyes I gasped in horror and shock as sudden blinding bright light filled the entire room. I watched in mild confusion as Sam just continued to watch me and Lilith, as if he couldn't see the Blinding light at all.

''H-how are you doing that?'' Lilith hissed, as I slowly got up, as I suddenly felt a gentle push, push me back onto my feet, as it were air.

''I-I don't know?'' I managed to reply, as I looked down at my hands, but nothing was there. Slowly I tried to turn around to try to take a peek, of the source of light, but found that...I couldn't. Before facing a terrified looking Lilith.

I watched in deep satisfaction as Lilith quickly nodded, fear and shock evident on her features, for some unknown reason. Before she instantly vanished from the women's body and Ruby's vessel.

 _Suddenly the peaceful moment was gone, as I felt the warmth of the light leave, as well as the blinding light in the room. Before I glanced over at Sam, who quickly staggered towards his face filled with shock as he took in my appearance._

''Y-You're okay,'' Sam hugged me, his voice a low whisper, as he cried into my neck, as I did the same in his.

 _''You too, moose.'' I managed a small joke. Before we looked at Dean's body, and held each other more tightly, knowing we were the last and only Winchester's left. The last parts of our family was gone. Taken away by the Devil himself._

''I'm so sorry, Sammy.'' I whimpered, holding him more tightly, as he did the same as if he was afraid he'd lose me too.

 _''Me too, Elena, me too.'' He whispered, nuzzling my neck._

 _ **(NOW)**_

My stomach turned, as I could smell the hamburger's grease fill the kitchen, as Bobby cooked them. Shaking my head, I continued to stare at the closed laptop once more, my arm's crossed, as well as my legs, as I leaned back into my chair.

''Are you gonna just sit there all day?'' Bobby asked, turning to give me a look, as he set a good looking bacon burger down onto a single paper plate. ''Or are you going to go out and find you're brother?''

I mentally froze at that. Things weren't the same without Dean around anymore, ever since that night, Me and Sam had gone our separate ways. Sam went out to find answer's or at least a way to bring back our brother...but that was 12 months ago.

''I don't think he wants me to find him.'' I replied, keeping my gaze on the lap top, as Bobby brought my meal to me. My stomach turning, and my mouth watering at the smell. ''Thanks, you're burger's are better than Sam's.''

Bobby gave me a small smirk. As he flopped down beside me, as I took a Big bite from my burger, instantly moaning in the delicious taste.

''Why do you think that?'' Bobby asked, causing me to pause in mid chew, giving a raised brow. ''That you're brother doesn't want to be found?''

Swallowing I sighed. ''Well, first of all his original contacts are no longer in service. And, oh yeah, he's nowhere on the map, Bobby. It's like he's disappeared from existence.''

Bobby sighed deeply, as he looked at me through his ball cap. As I took another vicious chew of my burger, trying to take my mind of the past 12 months. But by the look on Bobby's face he looked like he was having none of it.

''I'm worried about, Sam.'' Bobby admitted, and I rose a brow. ''This desperate way to find a source of something to bring Dean back, is driving him down this dark path of revenge.''

I nodded in agreement. ''I know, Bobby.'' I replied, though a mouthful of food. ''He-We haven't been the same since Dean died, and I understand why he's doing this. After that night I wanted nothing more than to find Lilith and make her pay for what she did to, Dean, or find a way to bring him back. But that's when I realized...that Dean wouldn't want me to give up anything, that he would want me to remember him as the mighty Stubborn Winchester, who died trying to save the world.''

Bobby fell silent after that. I guess my words shocked him, I never did tell Bobby and Sam I tried to make a bunch of Deal's with Demons to get my brother back. If they knew they would have rung my neck. But after telling Bobby, seemed to take a lot of my shoulders.

''Elena I-'' He began, but was interrupted by my cell phone going off. ''You going to answer that, our just sit there like a deer in the headlights.''

I snapped out of my trance. And took out my phone from my pocket, to see the caller. I furrowed my eyes, as the _Unknown Caller,_ Intrigued I placed the phone to my ear, allowing the person to talk. Maybe something about another case.

''Hello?'' I asked softly, waiting patiently for an answer, as Bobby stared at me seemingly interested as well.

''Elena? It's Me.''

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart stopped beating for a slight moment. As I heard who was on the other end of the phone...Dean.

But I mentally shook my head, knowing this could as well be another trap once again. As I glanced at Bobby, who had an eyebrow raised.

''Who's "me"? '' I growled, not noticing Bobby's confused expression, as I heard the imposter lie once more.

''You're brother, Dean Win-'' I quickly hung up, slamming my phone face down onto the table, causing Bobby to slightly jump in surprise.

''What was that about?'' Bobby asked slowly, as he studied my haunted expression. ''Who called you? Sam?''

I shook my head slowly, trying to regain my normal breathing pace. Before looking straight into his eyes and saying the only thing I could. ''D-Dean.''

Bobby's eyes narrowed dangerously. ''Don't trust ''him'' Elena.'' He warned, angry like I was that this imposter was pretending to be my brother. But I couldn't fight this feeling that it really was Dean. But how can a buried dead Body crawl from it's grave?

''Bobby-'' I started, but stopped as my phone buzzed once more. ''I'll get -hey!'' I exclaimed, as Bobby took my phone before I could reach for it. Before placing it angrily onto his ear, his eyes distant.

''I'll put it on speaker,'' Bobby whispered, before answering the call, as I just sat back. ''Who is this? And if this is a way-''

''Bobby, listen to me!'' I heard Dean's voice plead, causing Bobby to curl his lip into an angry snarl. As I continued to listen. ''I need to speak with my sister.''

''This ain't funny. Call my daughter again, I'll kill ya.'' Bobby growled, before he hung up once more, slamming it onto the table as well. Before he glanced my way, his face softening a bit, as I stared right back at him. ''It's not him, Elena. It's not you're brother.''

With a small nod, I gave him a weak smile. ''I know...'' I trailed off, before I quickly stood up, causing Bobby to raise a brow . ''I-I'm just going to go take a hot shower.''

''Okay...'' Bobby sighed sadly, knowing that this hurt me more than it hurt him. To hear from my dead brother struck my nerves. I just hopped deep down it really was Dean.

* * *

Wrapping the towel over my wet brown hair, I stepped out of the bathroom. And grabbed a single hair-band, before dropping the towel onto my bed. As I tied my slightly dry hair up into a pony-tail.

Before I grabbed my duffel bag of Salt, Gun's, and knives. As I recalled a mysterious murder in a few town's over from Bobby's place. As I began to pack the clothes I needed from my dresser, I froze as I saw the photo of me, Sam and Dean with Bobby...Just before Dean died.

I could feel tears rise up in my eyes, but I chocked back a sob. And continued onward out of my bedroom, and to where Bobby was supposed to be waiting for me to go on the mission. But as I reached the living room it was empty.

''Bobby?!'' I called, waiting patiently next to the sofa. ''You ready?''

''Yeah! Give me a minute.'' Bobby replied back, from down the hallway where his room was, always next to mine. ''I'll be right down.''

With a small sigh, I leaned against the sofa, and began to chip at my nails. When a sudden loud pound on the front door, startled me for just a split second. Placing my bag down, I walked hesitantly to the front door.

''Who is it?!'' Bobby asked from down the hall, as I put my hand onto the doorknob. Slowly turning it.

''About to find out!'' I replied back, before I slowly opened the door. Only to freeze in place as I saw who was right on the other side. ''Dean?'' I whispered.

He gave me a small smirk, as he looked past me into the house. ''I guess a surprise is in order, hu?'' He chuckled, as I just stared at him, swallowing the large lump in my throat.

''I, I don't... '' I gasped, as Dean gave me a small innocent smile. ''Y-you we watched you die. I, I don't understand, you shouldn't be here, Dean''

Dean frowned, but gave me a small wink. ''Yeah, me neither.'' He replied back, before he pushed his past me and into the apartment. ''But here I am.''

Slowly I felt for my hidden knife in my jacket, and slowly drawled it out, looking at ''Dean'' up and down. Suddenly he turned to face me, but I didn't hesitate and slashed at him. Making him give off a pained and surprised grunt, as he gently but firmly grabbed both my wrists.

''Elena!'' Dean tried to protest, as he held me tightly. ''It's me, Sis, it's you're-''

Whatever he was about to say next was caught off. As Bobby appeared behind him and backhanded him in the face, as I kneed him in the nuts. I watched as ''Dean'' slowly crumpled to the ground holding his groin in pain.

''Bobby, the guns.'' I pointed at the bag, Bobby nodded and opened it up. As I glared down at my imposter-brother. ''Last time, who are you?'' I growled.

'Dean' slowly rose his head, and gave me a look. Just as Bobby returned with the guns, tossing me my double barrel, which quickly leveled with Dean's head.

''Elena, Bobby, Guy's! It's me!'' He tried to protest once more, causing me and Bobby's eyes to narrow.

''My ass!'' Bobby yelled. Just before ''Dean'' suddenly grabbed a chair and made it separate us from him. As he held out his hand's in defense.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me.'' He whispered desperately before looking at me. ''And you, are Elena Mary Winchester. You're my baby sister, and you and Sam are the closest thing I have to family, besides Bobby. I used to call you...Ella.''

At those words, my heart stopped, and the grip on my gun loosened, until it landed on the floor. Bobby doing the same. As Dean hesitantly moved the chair between us away. His gaze burning into mine. As I stifled a sob of joy. Only one person called me, Ella, and that was Dean.

Slowly I approached him, gently laying a gentle hand onto his shoulder. Trying to see if he was real and alive. And to my joy he was.

''D-Dean?'' I whimpered, Dean smirked and wrapped his arms around me bringing me into a fierce strong hug. As Bobby, approached us, wrapping his arms around both us. As Dean nuzzled my neck. ''Y-You're alive.''

''I know,'' Dean smiled, running his hand up and down my back. ''I know.''

Slowly we all pull apart. As me and Bobby exchanged joyful glances.

''It's... It's good to see you, boy.'' Bobby stuttered, as Dean fixed his clothes back in place. ''What do you remember?''

I watched as Dean's smile slowly turn into a frown. '' I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not...''

''No, he's alive. As far as we know.'' I shrugged, causing Dean to visibly tense.

''Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?'' He asked, his eyes narrowing, looking between me and Bobby. ''What's been going on?''

Slowly I started to explain. ''Ever since you died. Sam and me have gone our separate ways, Dean. He's trying to get revenge for you're death. Me and Bobby haven't talked to him in months.''

Dean gave me a look. ''You're kidding, you two just let him go off by himself?!'' He demanded, his eyes angry.

Holding my hand's up in defense, I slowly started to retreat out of the room. As Bobby nodded for me to go. As Dean's eyes bored at me.

''I-I'll talk to you two later.'' I stuttered, before turning around to go to my bedroom, and think everything that just happened over. ''Nice seeing you again, Dean.''

* * *

 _How the hell was this even possible?_ _I watched my own brother die before my eyes._ I sighed, as those thought's clouded my mind, as stared up at my ceiling, resting my head on my arms, as I laid on my bed.

''Maybe I just need some rest.'' I whispered to myself, not caring about case me and Bobby were about to do, he and Dean or some other hunter could handle it.

Closing my eyes, slowly allowing the darkness to consume me, as I started to fall into a restless sleep. Resting my head onto my pillow, as I tried to pull the cover's over my freezing body.

 _''Carry On My Wayward Son!''_

My eyes snapped open, as my old alarm clock started to play Kansas. Confused I slowly sat up, rubbing my tiered eyes, as I looked at my clock. Did Bobby put batteries in it?

 _''For there'll be peace when you are done.''_

Grabbing my clock, I turned it upside down to see if there were batteries. Only to freeze, when I saw there were none. Confused and aware, I stood straight up, shooting out of my bed, just as the light's in my room started to flicker on and off. Demons?

Grabbing my nearest salt gun, I raised it and waited for anything to come at me. But to my surprise nothing came, but the light's still flickered.

''Hello?'' I called, my gun still raised. ''Who's there? Show yourself!''

 _''Lay your weary head to rest.''_

Quickly I pointed my gun at the clock, as it continued to stop in the song and then start again. I was about to pull the trigger on my gun, when a sudden ringing noise filled my ears.

''Shit!'' I yelped in pain, holding my head. As the loud ringing continued. But as I dropped my gun, I was surprised when I started to hear a voice instead of the obnoxious ringing, that made my ear's bleed. ''Who's there!'' I tried again.

Still. Not Answer.

Groaning in annoyance I rolled my eyes. ''Speak! Before I blow you're fucking brains out!'' I warned, reaching down to pick up my gun. Only for a sudden voice to stop me.

 _''That isn't necessary, Elena Winchester.''_ I heard the voice whisper, in a soothing, calming tone, causing me to freeze. How was this possible? And were Dean and Bobby not even aware of the strange white light or the voice in my room? _''Because they cannot understand me like you do, Elena.''_

''W-Who are you?'' I replied in a shaky voice, only to feel something warm and gentle like wind touch my head, bringing me into a type of peaceful trance. ''How do you know my name?''

 _''You do not need to fear me, my charge. I promise no harm shall come to you_.'' The voice spoke once more, it's tone soft and still commanding. _''But_ _we need to talk.''_

Charge? His Charge? What the hell?

Shaking my head, I glared up at the white light. ''No,'' I replied back, my voice a low growl. ''Not until you give me a name? Or who you are.''

Suddenly the room grew very quiet, until I heard the voice speak once more. It's tone more softer than demanding.

 _''I go by many names._ '' the voice whispered, slightly making me less tense. _''But some know me as a warrior, and you're brother need's to be stopped.''_

''W-Who? Sam?'' I whispered, as I walked over to my bed, taking a seat. Hoping I haven't lost my mind and just imagining this whole thing.

 _''I can assure you, Elena. This is very real_.'' The voice spoke once more, and that's when I realized, it could read my thoughts, what creature had the ability to do that? '' _Sam Winchester has to be stopped, Elena. You must warn You're brother. That if he doesn't stop, I will not hesitate to strike him down.''_

''Strike him down?'' I repeated, confusion completely taking over my mind. ''Whoa, just who the hell do you think you are? And better yet, I would like to know you're name? And why you are here.''

The room grew silent once more. Before the voice spoke again.

 _''You're brother is me and my brother's concern not yours''_ The voice said softly. '' _But-''_

''Tell me you're name!'' I screamed one finale time. Fed up with all this crap about Sam, again there was silence until he spoke one last time.

 _''My name is...Castiel.''_


	2. Angel Of The Lord

_''My name is, Castiel.''_

''Castiel...'' I kept whispering to myself, after my confrontation with the unknown being. ''Castiel, what the hell are you.''

''Ella? You in there?'' I heard Dean ask, as he waved his hand in front of my face. I instantly snapped out of my trance and looked at him with a raised brow.

''Asshole.'' I replied, giving him a playful glare, as Bobby rolled his eyes. As he continued to study what he researched on my laptop.

''Jackass.'' Dean replied, giving me an ear splitting grin. Before the sound of my laptop going off caught our attention. ''Did it work? Did it find Sam?''

Bobby nodded, before handing me my laptop, right as Dean tried to take it.

''Oh, come on!'' Dean groaned, giving a look. ''So, Sammy can use yours. But I can't? Where's the love, Ella ?'' He complained, as I just chuckled shaking my head.

''Because I trust, Sam.'' I admitted, as I looked at the address written across my screen. ''And he doesn't upload anything to do with porn.''

''Ain't that the truth.'' Bobby commented, and I smirked, as Dean looked between us.

''Bobby, who's side are you on?'' Dean accused jokingly, as I furrowed my brows, looking at the address. Before showing it to Dean and Bobby.

Phone Location:  
263 Adams Road  
Pontiac, Illinois...

''Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois?'' Dean scoffed, as he glared at the screen, as I did the same. ''They better have great steak.''

 _Same old Dean._ I thought, before turning the laptop towards me, raising both my brows, as I noticed right where Sam was.

''Right near where we buried you.'' I whispered, causing me and Bobby to exchange a look, as Dean just furrowed his brows. ''When you...died.''

''Right where I popped up?'' Dean asked, raising both his brows, looking between us. ''Hell of a coincidence, don't you two think?''

I shrugged, before closing my laptop. ''Let's go find, Sam.''

* * *

5 hour's later, we were already walking into the Motel in Pontiac. It was just another classic 50's run down-no-tell motel. Just the kind I liked, Bobby and Dean not so much.

But the fact that my brother was close...way to close. To where we buried Dean worried me, what if he had something to do with Dean mysteriously coming back. What if he sold his soul.

''Can he really be that idiotic?'' I whispered, leaning towards Dean, as Bobby knocked on the door where Sam was staying.

''Of course he can, Ella.'' Dean replied, a little anger In his voice. ''He's Sam.''

Before I could say anything back. The door is opened, to reveal a Young brunette, wearing only a tank top and her underwear stood in the doorway.

''So where is it?'' She asked, resting her hand on the door, as I just gave her a look.

''Where's what?'' I asked, and the women rolled her eyes.

''The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?'' She explained, before looking me up and down. ''I didn't expect a women, such as yourself to be in the dirty job.''

I glared at her. Was she judging my sense of style in clothes. Silently, I made a step towards her, my fists clenched. But before I could take another step, Dean grabbed my arm.

''Sorry, about this.'' Dean said, giving the girl a fake smile, as he held me close to him. ''I think we have the wrong room.''

Before Dean could pull me out of the doorway completely, I froze as I heard footsteps coming our way, to reveal...Sam. ''Hey, is...''

I watched as Sam froze Dean in his tracks, as he saw me and Dean in the hallway. Finally Dean let me go, as he smiled at Sam.

''Hey, ya, Sammy.'' He called, and I could feel the emotions behind it. As He made his way to Sam, who walked towards him as well.

As my brother's stepped closer to each other, that's when I noticed the knife Sam had pulled from his pocket. And instantly lunged at Dean. ''Who are you!?'' He demanded, angrily.

Quickly I jumped forward as did Bobby, and managed to pull Dean and Sam apart. While I had Dean, Bobby had Sam, who glared at Dean, fighting Bobby's hold on him.

''Like you didn't do this?!'' Dean shouted back, anger seeping into his eyes, as I glared at him.

''Dean!'' I exclaimed angrily, holding him back. ''We don't even know if he did anything yet or not.''

''Do what?!'' Sam screamed, the knife in his hand striking towards Dean. ''Elena! what are you talking about?!''

I was about to say something, when Bobby got a hold on Sam's knife, causing him to drop it.

''It's him. It's him. Me and Elena been through this already, it's _really_ him.'' Bobby insisted, slowly he let Sam go.

''But...'' Sam said, looking at me then at Dean.

''I know,'' Dean said, walking forward as I let him go. ''I look fantastic, huh?''

I watched as Sam stepped forward again and this time wrapped his arm's around Dean, holding him close, as if he would lose him again. As me and Bobby stood next to each other in silence, watching the somewhat 'happy' reunion take place.

''Not to be rude here, '' The brunette spoke up, advancing towards me, as she looked between my brother's and me. ''So are those two like... together?''

I rolled my eyes, as Sam stopped hugging Dean, looking at her like he forgot she was even here. Which I didn't mind one bit.

''No. No. He's my brother.'' Sam instantly protest, before the brunettes sharp gaze landed on me, her eyes narrowing.

''And she is?'' She asked, accusingly sticking a pointy finger in my direction.

''His sister.'' I replied, crossing my arms, feeling the desperate urge to punch the little bitch in her face. But I held back. ''And you are?''

I watched as the women looked nervously at me, before turning to face Sam. ''Look, I should probably go.'' She admitted, as I smirked, was that fear I heard in her voice.

''Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry.'' Sam stuttered softly, as the women picked up her stuff, giving Sam a once more over look.

''Call me.'' She smirked, licking her lips. As I groaned in complete disgust, as Dean just sent me a small proud 'Big Brother' smirk for Sam. Which made things even worse.

''Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.'' Sam smiled. Instantly 'Kathy's face turned into a frown.

''Kristy.'' She replied, and Sam nodded in thought. Before he quickly apologized as me and Dean just snickered. Before Kristy left slamming the door.

''Wow...what a bitch.'' I exclaimed, causing fits of laughter from Dean, as Sam just sent me a warning glare, telling me not to go there. ''What? it's the truth.''

Sam just sighed, before he sits down on the single bed. As me, Bobby and Dean give him suspicious looks. I was still worried that he must have made a heck of a deal, if that meant something crawling into hell and bringing Dean back.

''So tell me, what'd it cost?'' Dean asked, still standing, his arms crossed. As I took a seat onto the only chair in the room.

''The girl?'' Sam smiled, and I rolled my eyes, as did Bobby. ' I don't pay, Dean.''

''Then you have yourself one heck of a...girlfriend.'' I mumbled in fake disgust, not liking the fact that my twin brother was in love with was such a bitch. Ignoring the looks from my brothers, I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out a single grape flavored sucker, quickly putting it into my mouth.

''You know, that stuff will rot you're teeth.'' Bobby pointed out, as we ignored Dean and Sam's conversation.

''Oh, come on, Bobby.'' I chuckled, pulling the sucker from my mouth. ''I'm careful, I never even had one cavity.''

Bobby raised an eyebrow, and my smile dropped as I lowered the sucker. ''Okay, one time. That was one time, Bobby.''

I watched as Dean suddenly grabbed Sam by his shirt, making me try to go and help. But Bobby held me back. '' I tried everything. That's the truth.'' Sam protested, as Dean glared at him. ''I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry!''

''Dean. I don't thank Sam did it. '' I began, my voice soft, gaining my brother's attention. ''I-I believe he's telling us the truth.''

Dean raised a brow, still keeping a tight grip on Sam. ''Elena...'' He warned, but I held my hand up, shutting him up. I watched as Dean looked between me and Sam, as Bobby leaned against the wall, waiting for any of us to make the wrong move. Before Dean finally let Sam go, his angry gaze softening a bit. ''I believe you.''

I sighed in relief, finally letting out the breath I was holding in. But as I turned to face Bobby, he still looked suspicious, as he crossed his arms.

''Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.'' He stated, and I glanced at Sam, as Dean just stared off into space, before he swallowed thickly and looked at us.

''If he didn't pull me out, or none you two did, then what did?'' Dean questioned. I slowly shifted my feet, avoiding they're gazes, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Before I had a chance to say anything, Sam left the room going to get us some beers, as I sat down onto the small table once more glancing at Dean a few times more.

''Here, drink up.'' Sam said, snapping me out of my trance, before I grabbed the bottle of beer, and used my thumb to take the cap off, before taking a big swig of it. Watching as Sam sat down nervously on the bed, after giving Bobby and Dean they're drinks.

''So, what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?'' Dean asked, as he took a slight sip of the beer.

'''Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback.'' Sam replied. But I could tell something was off about him, by how he kept avoiding my gaze as well as he could, even Deans.

Bobby scoffed, placing his beer down. ''All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?'' Bobby chuckled, as I just stared at my bottle of beer, feeling a slight pinch of hurt in my gut, that Sam didn't trust me enough to go with him to help kill the bitch that killed our brother. Speaking of our brother, I watched as he got up, holding a pink bra in his hand, making me chuckle, as Sam just groaned.

''Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Ella, Bobby. I should have called. I was just pretty messed up after everything that happened and all.'' Sam apologized, looking slightly guilty, and I just waved it off, before Dean showed Sam the bra.

''Oh yeah. I really feel your pain.'' Dean remarked dryly, before he sat back down, this time next to Sam on the bed. ''Banging chicks...that's a new one even for you, Sammy.''

''Dean!'' I exclaimed, giving a glare. Which he responded by instantly holding his hands up in mock defense, before Bobby cleared his throat clearly annoyed with us.

''You were saying, Sam.'' Bobby said, obviously ignoring that last glare me and Dean shared, as we turned to face Sam.

''Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.'' Sam explained, folding his hand's nervously.

''When?!'' Dean demanded, looking more and more suspicious by the second.

Sam avoided his gaze, looking at me instead. ''Yesterday morning.''

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose in complete frustration. Yesterday had been the day, Dean suddenly came back, and now Demons were on his tail once more. _Perfect_. I thought dryly.

''When Dean busted out.'' I said quietly, and Dean looked at me, his eyes widening in realization. s Bobby took another sip of his beer.

''Hell of a coincidence, don't you guys think?'' Dean accused, glaring down at his hands. ''That as soon as I crawled out of my grave. Suddenly all the demons in town want to do my bidding? Bobby what do you think?''

Bobby raised a brow. ''You think these demons are here 'cause of you?'' He asked, getting straight to the point, as I got up and sat beside Dean, after wedging myself between Sam and Dean.

''I just don't understand why thou.'' I said, as Dean and Sam wrapped one of they're arms around me, pulling me in. ''Why would the demons even care if you rose from your grave?''

''Well, I don't know.'' Dean admitted softly, kissing my head. ''Maybe some badass demon drags me out and now this? of course it's gotta be connected somehow.''

''How you feelin', anyway?'' Bobby suddenly asked, causing Dean's head to jerk up, as I leaned my head against Sam's arm. Listening to Bobby and Dean communicate.

''Little hungry.'' Dean grumbled, shrugging.

''No, I mean, do you feel like yourself?'' Bobby asked once more, and I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going. ''Anything strange, or different?''

''Bobby, Dean has already given us enough proof that he's 'him'.'' I explained, earning a stern look from the old man, as Sam chuckled softly.

''Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned.'' Bobby pointed out.

I looked at Dean who was glaring at Bobby. ''Well, I feel fine.'' replied simply, as me and Sam exchanged worried looks.

''Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.'' Sam interrupted, trying to ease the tension in the room. By tension I meant, Dean and Bobby.

''Sam's right.'' I pointed out, earing a small thankful smile from Sam. As Dean and Bobby gave each other one last glare, before Bobby spoke up.

''I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking about this whole shenanigan.'' Bobby admitted, before looking at Dean. ''So, what do you think?''

Dean nodded, giving him a fake toast with his beer. ''Hell yeah, it's worth a shot.'' He agreed, just before Bobby stood up, and walked out the door, leaving me and my brother's alone in the room. Before Dean started to rise, but I stopped him, gently tugging him back.

''You...probably want this back.'' I said softly, pulling off the small angel bracelet I had made for Dean for his tenth birthday. Dean smiled, taking it and placing it onto his wrist. Before Sam came between us and offered Dean the amulet he had given him one Christmas that matched mine.

''Thanks.'' Dean smiled, putting the necklace on. Before I noticed Sam staring at me, his eyes filled with guilt.

''About what happened all those months ago, Ella I'm sorry.'' Sam admitted softly, as I sat down back beside him on the bed, as Dean remained standing up. ''I was just so lost in my search for revenge for Lilith, and I just didn't want you to see that side of me.''

I smiled, my heart picking up slightly. ''I know,'' I spoke softly, gently ruffling Sam's hair, earning a groan from him, as Dean just chuckles. ''I was too.''

Sam nodded, before he finally turned face Dean, as did I. ''What was It like, Dean?'' Sam questioned, in I watched as Dean suddenly tenses, knowing fully well what this was about.

''What, Hell?'' He asked, glancing between us. ''I...I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing.'' He replied, but something felt off as soon as he said it. If he didn't remember anything then why did he get all tense.

''Well, thank God for that.'' I faked a smile, before standing up. ''We should go find Bobby, the man is bound to do something reckless.''

''Yeah, let's go.'' Dean agreed.

* * *

After Dean took a little bathroom break, while me and Sam sat out in the room. Before Dean came back out, and lead us to his car. I watched as Sam threw the keys to Dean, who caught them in mid swing. As I just chuckled, and opened the back door to baby. As Dean unlocked it, giving it a small loving pat, before he took his rightful place as driver.

''Would one of you explain to me what the hell that is.?'' Dean said, pointing to the IPad Sam had installed, when he took the car. ''Ella?''

''Hey, don't bring me into this.'' I defended, my voice coming out a little harsher than I intended. Before I pointed at Sam. ''He's the one who installed the damn thing.''

''Thanks for nothing.'' Sam joked, giving me a mock glare, as Dean just rolled his eyes, before glaring at Sam.

''Really Sam?'' He accused angrily, as I just chuckled, same old Dean. ''You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up.''

Sam looked hurt. ''Dean, I thought it was my car.'' He defended, and I nodded, he did have a point. Dean just glared at me from the front seat, before he sneered, and put the ignition on, just as. '' Vision'' by Jason Manns began to play.

''Really Sam?!'' Me and Dean said together, I hated this song more than Dean did. Sam just shrugged helplessly, before Dean angrily unplugged the IPAD, before tossing it to me in the backseat.

''Now, how about some real music.'' Dean mumbled, before he turned on the music, which played 'Carry on my Wayward Son ' by Kanas. Which made me smile, before I stretched my legs out in the back seat, before feeling my eyelids falter, feeling myself falling asleep. Ignoring Dean and Sam's bickering. ''Night, Ella.''

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, as I saw images of myself being torn apart by hellhounds. And how Lilith was about to strike me down, her eyes white. And then that flash of light that saved me.

 _''Stop, you're brother, Elena.''_ I jolted awake as I heard Castiel's voice once more. Only to be met by Sam shaking me awake, as Dean turned off the car.

''We here?'' I questioned, with a yawn, and Sam nodded. As Dean got out followed by Sam, as I I followed behind them, to a beautiful simple house, and I looked to see Bobby had beaten us here. As he stood at the front door, waiting for us.

''Ready?'' Bobby asked, looking at Dean, who nodded before knocking on the door.

The door opened to young women, in her thirties, when she saw Bobby. She instantly pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

''It's good to see you, Bobby.'' She smiled, after letting him go. As me and Sam looked at one another feeling slightly uncomfortable, while Dean just looked annoyed.

''You're a sight for sore eyes.'' Bobby joked, before the women looked at me, Dean and Sam, and gave us a smile.

''These are the boy's,'' She whispered, before looking at me. ''And she's the girl?''

''Sam, Dean, Elena. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state.'' Bobby stated, as Pamela opened the door farther, so we could go in, which I didn't object too. Before giving her a smile, while Dean just started flirting.

After an hour or so of explaining what we had to do, in order for us to contact Dean's savior. We all were seated in a circle, with candle light's in the middle of the small table.

''Right. Take each other's hands.'' Pamela said, and I took Sam's and Dean's hand's, as Bobby and Pamela took each others. ''And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.''

I watched as Pamela began to slide her hand along Dean's inner thigh. Which made him slightly jump, and me sneer. ''Wuss.'' I whispered, earning a chuckle from Sam.

''Whoa.'' Dean said, his voice slightly on the edge of being nervous. ''Well, he didn't touch me there.''

Pamela looked guilty and took away her hand. ''My mistake, Sorry.'' She apologized.

''Where did 'it' touch you then?'' I asked, and Dean looked around, nervous, then slowly took off his outer shirt, pulling up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal a horrible looking handprint on his arm, which looked more like a brand they put on horses. ''Damn.''

''Okay.'' Pamela says, her voice smooth. ''Close you're eyes.'' She warned, and I did, as she started saying the spell.

''I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.'' Pamela said, and I felt the room start to shake, which made me jump slightly. I could hear all the objects in the room start to shutter, as Pamela continued to repeat the words.

I knew Pamela was still talking, when a high-pitched sound filled my ears, making me try to reach up and cover them, only for Sam and Dean's hands to tighten on mine.

 _''I am Castiel.''_ I froze, as I recognized his voice, and I could the slight warn in it. As Pamela continued to talk to Castiel. _''I warn you not to look at my true form.''_

I was about to say something, but Pamela beat me to it.

''Castiel?'' Pamela breathed out, and I felt my heart flutter. Before she gave out a small chucjle. ''No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.''

The power in the room began to increase ten-fold, as I heard Castiel's voice once more.

 _''I warned you. You foolish human_.'' Castiel said. Opening my eyes, I saw a beautiful bright light fill the room, I could hear Pamela scream in agony as the light hurt her. But when I looked at it, I could have sworn I saw an image of a face, before the light faded, And Blood was running down Pamela's face, which she covered with her hands.

Instantly Sam and Bobby went to check on her. While Dean stayed beside me, giving me a worried look. ''You alright, Ella?'' He said softly, I nodded, before going over to help Sam and Bobby, gently taking Pamela's hand's from her face. And looked in horror as she now had empty eye sockets.

''Call 9-1-1!'' Bobby exclaimed, to which Sam instantly put them on speed dial. While I just continued to watch Pamela in horror.

''I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!'' Pamela continued to cry. Before I gently knelt down and held her in my arms.

''Shh, it's okay, Pamela, I've got you.'' I whispered, trying to ease her, as Sam talked to the ambulance on the phone, as Dean went to retrieve a blanket.

 _Castiel what the hell?!_ I exclaimed in my mind angrily. Not surprised that I didn't get an answer

* * *

After Pamela was taken to the hospital. Sam and Dean wanted to regroup at a dinner, but I decided to stay back at the motel we shared. Worried if 'Castiel' had something to do with Dean, but the one thing that kept running through my mind was the beautiful image of the face I saw in the pure white light before it faded.

Slumping onto my bed, not even bothering to put the blanket over me, I started to doze off. Until I could hear the familiar high-pitched shrill. Which made me scream in pain, just as the motel room door opened to reveal Dean,

''Ella! You-Son of a bitch!'' Dean exclaimed, covering his ear's as well. Before I could hear Castiel's voice once more. Slowly I took my hand's off my ears, and started to listen, right before the mirror in the room shattered and fell to the floor. ''Ella! You okay?!'' Dean yelled, but I wasn't focused on him right now.

 _''Elena, Dean. You must both listen to me_!'' Castiel exclaimed, and I watched as Dean cowered even lower to the ground. _''You must hear what I say.''_

''What do you want, Castiel?!'' I yelled, looking over at Dean, who didn't hear me as he tried to get out of the room.

 _''You must-!''_

Before Castiel could say anything, the door bust open to reveal Bobby looking at us in horror and worry. ''Dean! Ella!''

''You two alright?'' Bobby asked, helping us up. I nodded as Dean just shrugged/

''Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy.'' Dean remarked dryly. As I just rolled my eyes, feeling slightly disappointed that Castiel couldn't finish his sentence. It must had been important.

Suddenly Dean took out his phone, making me give him a look. ''Dean, what are you doing?'' I questioned, as he held the phone up to his ear.

''Calling, Sam.'' Was his only reply. Before he and Sam started to have a conversation, which ended up in an argument. Before Sam hung up.

''Why the hell didn't you tell him?'' Bobby asked, angrily, as Dean shut his phone.

''Because he just tried to stop us.'' Dean replied back, as I raised a brow.

''From what?'' I asked, and Dean gave me a look before explaining.

''Summoning this thing.'' Dean replied, and I looked at him in shock, worried that Castiel might accidently smite someone else's eyes, but by chance I could meet this Castiel face to face.

''You can't be serious!'' Bobby said, anger clear in his voice. ''Look at what that thing did to Pamela, I would like to keep both my eyes.''

''Me too.'' I pointed out, and Dean groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. ''We don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything.'' I added, leaving out the fact that I could talk to Castiel. The last thing I needed was Dean mad at me.

''That's why we've got to be ready for anything.'' He stated, before digging into his jacket pocket, revealing Ruby's knife. ''We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk.''

I shook my head. ''I'm sorry but I choose life.'' I admitted, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

''Ella, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me.'' Dean softly explained, even thou he looked like he wanted to scream. ''That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.''

''Fine...'' I mumbled, defeat written all over my face. But Bobby looked a little peeved.

''Dean, we could use Sam on this.'' Bobby suggested, but Dean shook his head. What the hell happened between my two brother's anyway?

''Nah, he's better off where he is.'' Dean said softly, looking back at me. ''Besides we have another Winchester with us.''

* * *

After finally finishing the symbols on all the walls of an old warehouse, Bobby had found. We all waited silently for Castiel to make his appearance.

''You sure you and Elena did the ritual right?'' Dean asked, looking at me and Bobby. I just gave Dean my best 'bitch face' making him hold up his hand's in defense of himself.

''Damn, touchy, touchy, today Ella.'' Dean smirked, I just rolled my eyes, while Bobby just muttered something under his breath. ''We probably don't even know if this thing is coming or not.'' Dean added.

Before I could speak. As if on cue, a loud rattling sound started to shake the roof of the barn. Instantly, Me, Dean and Bobby armed ourseleves with shotguns and take our positions at the far end of the warehouse.

''Well, Dean?'' I Said, a smile on my face. ''Still think the thing isn't coming?''

Dean gave me his best glare. ''Shut-up.'' He remarked dryly, before looking between me and Bobby. ''Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind.''

Suddenly the light's above us shatter, making me flinch in fear. Before the Warehouse door's suddenly broke open, and I could see a lone figure approaching us, the light's shattering above him. As he walks closer, Dean and Bobby instantly open fire. But froze my hand on the trigger, but as soon as I saw him, Castiel. I felt my heart almost leap out of my chest.

He looked like a simple man, with short black bed head hair, his blue eyes wild with concentration. And he seemed to be wearing a long trenchcoat, which swayed a little from the wind as he walked even closer.

Suddenly I couldn't hear the guns going off anymore, and that was when I knew Dean and Bobby were all out of shots. Dean, me and Bobby exchanged shocked glances. Before we threw our guns to the ground, I noticed Dean had managed to sneak Ruby's knife behind his back. Just as Castiel walked in front of us, his wild eyes, softening a bit when he looked at me, but when he looked at Dean they were hard once more.

''Who are you?'' Dean Asked, as I kept my distance ignoring Castiel's piercing gaze.

''I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'' Castiel replied, in a deep smooth voice, I felt like a small ant under his gaze. While Dean seemed unfazed before he glared at him.

''Yeah. Thanks for that.'' Dean faked a smile, before he suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Castiel with Ruby's knife. But to my shock nothing happened. So, at least we know he isn't a demon. I watched as Castiel looked down at the knife intrigued before he simply took it out of his chest, making Dean back up, gently moving me beside him. Before we looked at Bobby, who had a crowbar.

Bobby instantly attacks, and to my horror and shock. Without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. Before he gently touched Bobby on the forehead with his long fingertips and before I knew it, Bobby was crumpling to the ground.

Without warning, I could feel my instincts kick in. And I raised my gun from the ground, and shot Castiel in his chest, before I stopped. Castiel looked down at his chest, before looking at me with surprise. Suddenly he reached out to touch his finger's to my forehead, but before he could, Dean pulled me behind him.

''Don't touch my sister.'' Dean growled, as I locked eyes with the unknown being, as he looked at us in slight amusement.

''We need to talk, Dean.'' Castiel spoke more gently, as he looked at me. ''Alone.''

''Okay, I'll just make my leave and check on Bobby.'' I said, as Dean just continued to give Castiel a glare. As soon as I bent down next to Bobby, I went to feel his pulse, to my relief there was one.

''Your friend's alive.'' Castiel replied, as he looked through the book, me and Bobby had read to the symbols on the walls of the warehouse.

''Yeah, thanks for that.'' I mumbled to myself angrily. As Dean continued to stand in front of me protectively.

''Who are you?'' Dean asked, changing the subject quickly.

''Castiel.'' Was Castiel's response, not looking up from the book, before I stood up, and walked towards him, Dean tried to stop me but I gave him a look.

''Yeah, I knew that, but what are you?'' I asked, ignoring Dean's confused look. Before Castiel looked at me, his blue eyes softening once more.

''I'm an Angel of the Lord.'' Castiel replied, and I stared at him in shock, as he closed the book. While Dean just looked between me and the 'Angel' in anger and disbelief.

''Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.'' Dean said, challenge in his voice. But Castiel just gave him a look.

''This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.'' Castiel explained. And before I could ask something else, I stood frozen as two beautiful large wing's sprouted from Castiel's back, I could only see the shadow of them. But they were magnificent.

''Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.'' Dean growled, still not trusting the angel, while I just looked at Castiel in awe.

''I warned her not to spy on my true form.'' Castiel explained innocently. ''It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But of course you already knew that.''

And as soon as he said that, I knew Castiel looked at me. I was able to understand him after all. But Dean didn't know that, nor that he needed to anyway.

''You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?'' Dean asked, his eyebrow's raised up a notch. ''Buddy, next time, lower the volume.''

Castiel looked down, was that guilt? ''That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.''

I sighed in relief, since it seemed that Castiel wanted to keep our secret speaking in my mind thing between us.

''And what visage are you in now, huh?'' Dean asked, accusingly, motioning to him up and down his body. ''What, holy tax accountant?''

I watched as Castiel smiled. ''This?'' He said, looking down at himself. ''This is... a vessel.''

''So, you're in a human's body? Like a meatsuit?'' I asked, and Castiel nodded, his gaze softening again.

''He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.'' Castiel explained truthfully, But as I looked at Dean, his candy green apple eyes were cold as ice.

''Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?'' Dean asked, and I looked at him in shock, what the hell happened to him in the pit, whatever did seemed to have messed my brother up badly. I could sense Castiel notices too since he tilted his head, giving Dean a look of shock. ''And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?''

''Good things do happen, Dean.'' Castiel spoke, his voice soft. But Dean shook his head, glancing over at me.

''Not in my experience.'' Dean admitted, causing my heart to drop to my stomach, feeling even more guilty for not saving him from Lilith.

''What's the matter?'' Castiel asked, his head still titled slightly, as he stood in front of Dean, before realization seemed to come into his eyes. ''You don't think you deserve to be saved?''

I gave Dean a look of hurt. ''Dean. Is that true?'' I asked, Dean avoided my gaze, still looking at the innocent angel. And that struck me to my core. Did Dean really want to stay dead?

''Why'd you do it?'' Dean asked, his glare deepening at Castiel.

''Because God commanded it.'' Castiel spoke in a serious tone. ''Because we have work for you.'' he added, before looking at me. ''As well as for, Elena.''

Me and Dean exchanged a look of shock.

Where was God?


	3. Never Trust Angels

''Because God commanded it. What the hell did he mean by that?'' Dean rambled, for what was the hundredth time tonight, as he paced back in forth in Bobby's house. As me and Sam shared worried glances at one another.

''And how am I involved in God's plan?'' I spoke softly, leaning agianst the wall, as Bobby laid out a pack of books on his desk. After me and Dean told Bobby what had happened, Bobby immediately began researching. ''I get that Dean is involved, but me? What make's me so important to God or the Angels?''

I watched as Dean finally stopped pacing around the room, lifting a hand to fix his hair. Before turning his concerned face towards me.

''I don't know, Ella.'' Dean admitted softly, his green gaze staring off into the distance. ''But what we do know is that whatever fly boy was talking about earlier, it somehow involves you, And I'm not buying what that _thing_ was selling.''

''But Dean, this angel-'' Sam started, causing Dean to give him a glare. '' _thing_ brought you back from hell. Don't you think we should, I don't know, get to know how _they're_ kind work? Or if what Castiel was saying was true?''

I looked at Dean, who still didn't look even the slightest convinced. Before I made my way between my brothers.

''Sam has a point, Dean.'' I began, placing a soft arm on my brother's shoulder. ''Why would, Castiel even tell us the truth? If what he said wasn't the truth''

''He could be a Demon, Ella.'' Dean cut me off, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. ''Demon's lie, it's what they do!''

I rolled my eyes, before going over to Bobby, who was already packing more books about Angel's onto his desk. As my brothers kept on arguing, I could hear Bobby mutter 'Igits' and I chuckled softly.

''Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?'' Dean asked, getting my attention.

''Of course there has, Dean.'' I replied, making him look at me. ''Me and You.''

Dean exhaled in frustration before looking at Sam and Me. ''I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me, not against me.''

''So, Ella, Did this thing even look like an Angel?'' Sam asked, looking at me, as I fiddled with my thumbs.

''Nope. No Wings, Halo, or even harp music.'' I replied, making Dean chuckle a little. Before I faced Bobby. ''Did you hear that Bobby? You were touched by an Angel.''

Bobby raised a brow, before grumbling under his breath.

''I can't believe you or Dean, wouldn't tell me you guys where searching for, Castiel.'' Sam said, and I could hear the slight pitch of anger in his voice.

Dean seethed. ''Because, we didn't need you, Sam.'' He hissed, glancing at me. ''We had it all under our control.''

Sam looked like he wanted to say Something, But Bobby cut him off.

''You chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this.'' Bobby cut in. And me and my brother's went dead silent. Before we made our way to Bobby's desk. ''I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.''

Dean crossed his arms. ''What else could have don't it?''

''Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing.'' Bobby replied, looking down at the books.

''This is good news guys.'' Sam interrupted, making me and Dean give him a look. ''Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?''

I watched as Dean stepped forward in Sam's face. ''Okay, Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?'' He mocked questiongly

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. ''Please don't even Bring God up, Dean. We are talking about Angels here.'' I replied, looking at Bobby who raised a brow.

''So, what do we even know about Angels?'' Dean asked, placing his hand's on his hips.

Bobby gave all of us a mischievous grin, before gesturing to the books. ''Start Reading.'' He replied, as Dean just gave him an irritated glare, before facing me.

''You two are going to get me some, Pie.'' Dean grumbled crankily, making me and Sam tense a little, as Dean grabbed the first book.

''I will...'' Sam sighed, before he faced me. ''Want some too? Ella?''

''Of course,'' I smiled, as Dean just chuckled softly.

After about an hour or so, Me, Sam and Dean started to rearrange the Angel lore, in order. Before Bobby came in, hanging up on whoever he was calling.

''Balls!'' He hissed, causing me stop my work.

''What's wrong, Bobby?'' I asked concerned, as Sam and Dean glanced at one another. ''Did the operator's switch you're number again?''

''No, I've got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls.'' He said worriedly.

Dean looked up at that, interested. ''And you think she might be in trouble?''

''Yeah.'' Bobby replied grimly. ''We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me.'' He ordered, but I frowned looking at all the books.

''But we should do some research on, Castiel.'' I replied, stopping them in their tracks. ''Just in case he is a Demon?''

Dean looked like he was about to protest, but I raised up my hand, before gathering up some of the books from Bobby's desk, ''You guys just go, I'm going to do some research.''

Just as I imagined, Dean and Sam instantly glared at me. ''And leave our little sister by herself, No, I Don't think so.'' Dean exclaimed, as Bobby left the room, obviously uncomfortable. ''What if , Castiel comes back? And, Oh, I Don't know, kills you?''

''Dean I can do this on my own, and I am only for years younger than you.'' I replied, annoyed, as Sam nodded in agreement. ''Don't forget I am, Sam's twin sister.''

''But-''

''Dean, Ella's right, I think we should let her stay here.'' Sam finally agreed, making me mouth a silent thank you. ''She's a Winchester, and Winchester's know what to do.''

After a few silent minutes, Dean sighed, giving in. ''Fine. Stay here, and only, and I mean only in the library do you understand?''

''Yes, Dad.'' I mocked. Before looking back at all the books.

After reading the first book. I plopped down on my seat, before pulling out my phone, as soon as I heard it vibrate. Must be the boys.

''Hello?'' I asked, not even checking the caller ID.

''Elena? Are you okay?"' Dean asked, worry in his tone.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I grumbled, not liking his overprotectiveness. ''What's going on you guys okay? Where's Oliva?"'

Dean hesitated on the phone before speaking. ''Oliva. She's dead, Ella.'' He began, making me gasp in shock. ''And that's not all, there's these vengeful spirits going after Hunters. And Sammy just got nailed by one.''

''Is he okay?'' Was my first concern, as I nervously bit my lip.

''He's fine, so is Bobby, thanks to me. And you better half salt and iron with you right now. Or I swear I'll come right down there-''

''Dean!'' I exclaimed, getting angry. ''I. Am. Fine.'' I snapped, before I knew what I was doing I hung up. Not even bothering to spare an I love you.

''Son of a bitch.'' I growled out, before tossing my phone onto the couch next to me. Before sitting up, to reach for the next Angel Lore book.

''Why did you refer to you're brother as a female dog?'' A familiar rough voice questioned, making me jump, and spin around only to relax, to see Castiel leaning against the kitchen counter, watching me.

He started at me, unblinkingly, as I looked at his appearance once more. He still wore the business suit, the trench coat and his black hair was still a mess. I didn't know I was staring for so long, until I felt a hard, but yet gentle hand, touch my arm.

''Don't touch me!'' I all but screamed, snatching my hand away from Castiel's grip. ''Why are you here? Can't you just leave me and my brother's out of your business?''

Castiel tilted his head a little, furrowing his eyes at me, before he sighed. ''You are not safe here, Elena, I must take you somewhere safe.''

''Hell no!'' I snapped once more, meeting his insanely pure blue eyes. ''I am not going anywhere with you, until you tell me what the hell you are doing here? And how I am involved in all this bullshit stuff.''

Castiel sighed once more, looking at me, was that annoyance?

''I thought you would know by now,'' Castiel said softly, looking down at his feet. ''But I guess I didn't exactly make our first meeting long enough to explain.''

I crossed my arms, giving him a look. ''Explain what?'' I replied interested, in what this 'Angel' knew what me and Dean didn't. Until it suddenly hit me. ''Is this about how I can hear you're true voice, when Dean or Sam cant?''

He nodded silently before looking straight into my eyes. ''Yes. But there is something else you must know. But...''

''But?'' I asked, after he had trailed off.

''I don't think you would understand what I'm about to tell you, but you must know one thing, Elena Winchester.''

I raised a brow. ''And what's that?'' I asked, stepping slightly closer to the Angel. So, our noses were only inches apart. He looked at me as if he didn't want to say anything, but I gave him glare. ''You either tell me or you leave.''

Castiel sighed once more, stepping closer to me, ''Very well.'' He said softly. ''It is very rare for this to happen to Angels, as well to you humans. But since the day you were created, I was assigned to be you're Guardian Angel.''

I was shocked, ''Aren't you supposed to be Deans?'' I whispered, to which the- My Guardian Angel shook his head. Before I asked the one thing I wished I never did. ''W-Who assigned you to be my Guardian?''

I watched as Castiel licked his lips, before smiling softly. ''The one person, that has always been there since the beginning of time. God.''

''God?'' I replied, raising a brow, as Castiel nodded smiling slightly. ''You expect me to believe, God, would want anything to do with me? After everything I've done and been through?''

Castiel stared at me, the blue depths of his eyes, staring straight into my soul. As if, he was trying to look into my soul, past the walls I had built over the years, as well as the emotions I always tried to hide, and the painful memories or fears of losing my brothers. I already lost Sam and Dean once, and I wouldn't lose them ever again. I had no memories of my Mom, Mary Winchester. Who had died, trying to protect me and Sam from the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. And lost my father to sacrificing his soul for Dean's life.

But as I looked into Castiel's eyes, I saw nothing but promise, determination to keep me and my brother's safe. And I knew deep down that he would never hurt me and Dean, but Sammy was a hole different story.

''You have been hurt in the past.'' Castiel said softly, as he searched my eyes, for even a flicker of emotion, but I held them in, as he continued to search for any hint of emotion. Before he sighed looking down at his feet, before looking back at me. ''You have built up walls to hide what you are feeling, I've been watching over you for decades. But yet, I sense...something is breaking deep inside you.''

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, giving him a death glare. ''Don't. Even. Go. There. You piece of shit.'' I growled, locking my intense eyes on his unfazed expression. ''If you've been watching over me for over a decade...'' I paused, licking my lips, as I felt a tightness in my chest. ...''Then where were you when I needed you most, Castiel?''

I watched silently, still seething. As Castiel looked down, and I could have sworn I saw a hint of guilt, and pity shining in his eyes, before he looked back at me. His stoic face returning, the emotion quickly going, just as it was there. But yet, he still didn't say anything.

''I Prayed to you, Castiel.'' I admitted softly, as I turned my attention away from him, and to the bracelet my mom had given me, when I was born. And I could tell the Angel, was following my gaze, as I heard him sigh. ''I prayed for some type of a miracle, to have, Mom, Dad, back with me and my brothers. So, we could have some normal little white fence life, but you wouldn't even answer one, even one, Castiel.''

I watched as, Castiel's gaze softened, to something like pity and guilt, before he silently tried to approach me, but I stepped back, ignoring the emotion bubbling up in his eyes. As I just glared at him. ''Don't touch me.'' I Growled, crossing my arms. Before facing the stack of Angel Lore. Before I sighed, and turned to face him, wanting to get down to business. ''And why, after all those years of hiding from me, why do you suddenly want to reveal yourself to me now?''

Castiel sighed, looking at me with almost a pained expression. ''It wasn't my time to be here with you, not yet...''Castiel paused, as I glared at him. ''But, now I sense the pain and torment you have been through. And now I must save you before it's too late...'' He trailed off, making me raise a brow.

''To late for what?'' I asked, making Castiel's gaze look straight into my soul once more. As I avoided his gaze.

''It's about you're soul, Elena Winchester-'' Castiel started, but I interrupted him.

''Ok, hold on a moment.'' I said, making him shut up. ''What does any of this have to do with my soul? Because I can tell you right now, I have never sold my soul. So unless you have a reasonable explanation, then be my guest.

Instantly, Castiel's gaze hardened, and I just deepened my glare. Before I stood nose to nose with him and said two words, I've been waiting to say. ''Get. Out.'' I growled, Castiel looked unfazed, but nodded his head, and vanishing from my sight.

''Thank God.'' I whispered, before turning my attention back to Angel lore, which were still sitting on the small table. And took the second book from the pile and began reading. ''Chapter one, Angel Warriors of God? Hu, this should be interesting.''

 **3 hours later**

After reading the second book, I heard a sudden crash come from the kitchen, and quickly stuffed my hand into Bobby's sofa, before pulling out my salt gun.

''Dean? Sam?'' I questioned, as I crept closer to the sound, which was getting louder and louder by the minute. ''Is that you guys?''

''Actually, it's just little old me.'' I quickly spun around, recognizing the voice instantly, before lowering my gun just slightly, before my eyes widened in recognition. ''It's good to see you again, Elena Winchester.''

''Meg?'' I chocked out, I thought Dean had killed her, but by the way she shook her head, and glared at me with hate in her eyes, I knew. ''You were Meg's vessel? Meg Master's. The one we couldn't save?''

Meg nodded angrily, before she socked me in my face, making my lip split slightly. Before I glared at her, and tried to reach for something metal, but Meg beat me to it, and pushed me into the kitchen table, slightly wincing, as I ran into the table's sharp edge.

''I trusted you!'' Meg yelled angrily, as she kicked me, making me wince in pain, as I felt pain shoot up my chest, before she lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. ''I thought I could trust, Sam and Dean too. But I guess I was wrong.''

Another kick to my side, had me groaning in pain. As Meg just laughed, taking her anger out on me, as he tried to fight back. But Meg, had me pinned against my will.

''I had a little sister.'' Meg growled, as she punched me in my gut, making me cough up some blood. ''A sister, who looked up to me, one that I loved with all my heart. That was until you Winchester's destroyed everything.'' another punch to my face, just made more blood seep through. ''And you know what, I had to watch as I my sister, my little sister, commit suicide right in front of me!''

I felt pity and guilt, as Meg kept on throwing punches onto my body. I know deep down I deserved this, I was the one who pushed Meg off the highest floor of an apartment building, me and my brother's were staying at. When the demon was still inside her. I had no idea Meg would get hurt.

''Then do it.'' I breathed out, wincing, as it hurt to breath. ''Kill me, if it will make thing's easier. And I am so sorry about you're sister, I had no idea.''

Meg just smirked, before she grabbed me by my throat. And hit me against the wall, making my vision become blurry, as I kicked for air. ''If you insist.'' She smirked.

Before she could finish me off, I watched in shock, as light burst out from Meg's body, before she faded away. ''I told you there was danger, yet you didn't believe me.'' Castiel's voice rang out, as I tried to get up, only for him to place two fingers on my head, making all my wounds disappear, as well as the blood.

''What are you doing here?'' I questioned, to tiered to get angry, as Castiel crouched down in front of me, his face set in a grim expression. He didn't answer me, but he grabbed my arm, making me tense, and helping me to my feet. ''Thanks, I guess.''

''You are welcome.'' Castiel replied, before I could move, I heard a loud click, and looked down to see he had cuffed me to the wall.

''Castiel! What the hell!'' I exclaimed, trying to break free. But Castiel just sighed, before he let my arm go, and turned to leave. ''Wait! You can't just leave me here!'' I replied angrily, but received no response. But I felt something calm and soft like, nuzzle my face gently, as if it were a face, that had fur. Reaching up with my un-cuffed hand, I touched the air, and felt something like fur in response, before looking at Castiel, who just stared at me.

''What the hell is touching me?'' I growled, as I touched it again, causing it to nuzzle my arm once again, as if it enjoyed the attention. ''Castiel?''

Castiel didn't say a word, as he turned and vanished, and just like that the feeling was gone. As Castiel left me in the kitchen cuffed to the wall. Before Castiel vanished, I could have sworn I saw something like a lion's head curled around me, like a face. But I shook it out of my head, before looking for anything to uncuff me. But found nothing, since it was way out of my reach. Before I just slumped against the wall, and sighed.

''Note to self, never trust Angels.''


	4. Born to Run

After shouting myself till my voice was hoarse, for almost twenty minutes. I instantly tensed ready for a fight, as I heard the front door open. Even though it probably wouldn't go well. So, I simply swallowed hoping the winged-fathered-ass, would come down and help me.

''What the hell?'' I sighed in relief, as I looked to see Dean, Sam and Bobby enter the room. They're eyes wide, looking at me then the cuffs.

''Oh, my God, what happened? Are you okay?'' Sam instantly asked, running over to me and using the nearest pin to unlock my cuffs. As I sat there, looking over them.

''Are you guys okay?'' I asked, as Sam finally managed to unlock the cuff. While Dean helped me to my feet, his green gaze, sharp, and intent on killing the person or being who did this to me. I hated it when he got like this.

''Who did this to you?'' Dean growled, as Sam placed the handcuffs to the side. Knowing we would need them sooner or later. I watched as Dean looked around for any sign that Castiel was there, ready to rip his head off.

''It was...Castiel.'' I replied, and I watched the angry look on Dean's face grow even angrier. While Sam and Bobby just stared at me in shock. ''He gave me this whole speech, on how he was sent decades ago, to my protector. And that I was also in God's plan, which is absolute bullshit.''

Dean crossed his arms, clearly not believing what he was hearing, before he turned to face me and Sam. ''So, let me get this straight.'' he said slowly, ''If Castiel was here for decades watching over you, then where the hell was the Son of a bitch?''

''But that's not important right now.'' Sam replied, looking at me, his face dark as well . As Bobby looked around the room. ''What the hell exactly happened here, Ella?''

I explained as quickly as I could. About Castiel appearing, Meg's vessel 'Nancy' trying to kill me. And Castiel brining up 'me under his protection' speech. But I left the part, where Castiel told me something deep inside of me was breaking. And the stranger part where I thought I felt a face nuzzling me.

Sam, suddenly turned his attention back to me. ''When we got here...we thought they had gotten to you...'' He trailed off, and I could see the guilt in his eyes. As I rolled mine, here they go again blaming themselves for not getting here sooner.

''I was more worried that I couldn't warn you two.'' I replied grimly. I was more worried about them then myself, I just couldn't bare to see one of my own brother's die again. I wouldn't be able to take.

Dean smirked. ''Well, at least we're all in piece.'' He pointed out, gesturing to himself, as well as me, Sam and Bobby. ''But I still think we're lucky to even be breathing.''

''So, they're all people we know?'' Sam asked, raising a brow. As Bobby was reading one of the lore books. But the old man nodded.

''Not just know. People we couldn't save.'' Dean replied back, before glancing at me. ''Hell, Ella was just attacked by Meg's vessel here. So, I think it's more than people we were close to, Sammy.''

That's when something came to me, and I walked over to Bobby, who just glancing at me, before going back into the lore. ''Hey, I was just wondering. When I was fighting 'Meg' I happened to notice some sort of a tattoo on her arm and hand, before Castiel vanished her. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?''

Dean shrugged, eyes narrowed. ''I don't think so.'' He replied simply.'' I would have remembered seeing it when we were burying her.''

I sighed, before continuing. ''It was something like, some sort of brand.'' I replied, looking between my brothers and Bobby. ''Like how people in the western time, branded horses.''

Sam suddenly nodded, agreeing with me, as he looked at me. ''Elena's right, and she might be onto something.'' Sam replied, his hands on his hips. ''I saw the same brand too, on Henriksen.'' Before I managed to vanish him.''

Bobby looked up, his eyes slightly widened as he glanced at us then to the book. ''What did it look like?'' He asked, and me and Sam looked at one another. Before I approached him once more.

''It looked like they were burnt on.'' I replied, not really remembering how they looked. ''But they were burned. Just like the horses were in, Spirit.''

Dean gave me an earsplitting grin, crossing his arms. ''So, let me get this straight. You got all of these burnt theory's from a children's cartoon?'' He asked, raising both eyebrows. ''We're talking about human's here, Ella. Not Horses!''

I could feel myself blush. As I finally noticed I revealed one of my guilty pleasures from back in the early, two-thousand. But it got worse, when Sam, started to grin.

''Wait, you like that horse movie?'' he chuckled, as Dean did the same. ''The one with Bryan Adams, singing every song?'' at the last part, Dean frowned, confusion on his face. As Sam mentioned, the rock singer 'Bryan Adams'

''Wait, you don't mean, rock-n-roll, Bryan Adams do you?'' Dean asked, smirking, as I just groaned knowing we were getting way off topic. Bobby must have caught the drift because he glared at my brothers.

''Would one of you please, tell me what it looked like?'' Bobby demanded, instantly making Sam, take a piece of paper from the desk. ''And stop talking about that western movie, would ya? I'm getting tiered of that man's song's

Dean looked slightly taken aback. And I closed my eyes, knowing where this was going, while Sam was drawing the mark. ''Bryan Adams, he won the Golden Globe award, back in two-thousand-seven, and you don't like his songs?''

I could tell Bobby was about to say something. But Sam to my relief handed Bobby the paper with the mark drawn on it. Instantly the angry look on Bobby's face, turned into a frown. As he looked at the book then the picture.

''I may have seen this before. We got to move.'' He said, suddenly getting up from his seat, before tossing the book aside. Knowing the mark sign wasn't in there.

''Bobby? What's going on?'' I asked. As he began to leave the room, while Dean and Sam just stood there confused as ever.

''You three, follow me.'' He simply replied, I glanced at my brother's, they just shrugged in response before we followed after the old man.

''Okay, where are we going?'' Sam asked, trialing beside me, as Dean trailed ahead of us. Like he always does.

''Some place safe, you idiot.'' Bobby replied, causing me to chuckle. While Sam just gave me his best bitch face. While Dean snickered.

I watched as Bobby picked up some books, making my confusion deepen.

''Why do you need those books?'' I couldn't help but ask, but he ignored me, before leading us to what appeared to be a hidden basement, which had a devil's trap and not the mention the whole thing was made out of metal.

''Bobby, is this...'' Sam tried to ask, but I could see his was deeply fascinated of the hidden room. More than I or Dean were.

''Solid iron.'' Bobby said, as I knocked slightly on the metal, hearing a small ping in response , as Bobby continued. ''Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof''

''Wait, Bobby, you built this place?'' I asked, looking around, as Dean looked at the salt by the only window in the room.

''I had a weekend off.'' He shrugged, before dumping the books on a desk. While Dean just stared at him with smirk. ''What?'' Bobby asked, noticing Dean's staring.

''Bobby, you're awesome.'' Dean smirked, looking at the devil's trap and the other symbols to keep demons out.

I then noticed salt gun's and grabbed one, before handing one to Sam and Dean. Who instantly got to work on the salt guns. Before Dean suddenly stopped, his eyes furrowed deep in thought.

''See, this is why I can't get behind God.'' Dean replied, placing the gun down, making me stop loading, as Sam kept on going. ''First of all, if he sent 'Castiel' here to protect, Ella, maybe Castiel could have done something to save, oh, I don't know, Dad!''

 _''You're brother speaks of truth._ '' I instantly seized up, as I heard Castiel's true voice once more, but this time it looked like I didn't affect anyone. _''But it wasn't time for me to reveal myself to you. Until you're brother went to hell. ''_

 _''_ Ella?'' Sam asked, gently shaking my arm, and I felt my body relax. ''You alright, there?'' I nodded quickly before going back to work on the guns. Before I decided to try something, If I could hear Castiel's true voice didn't that mean we have some sort of connection.

 _''Castiel? Castiel can you here me?''_ I spoke, but no words came out, since I was trying to talk to him from my mind, without letting my brother's by suspicious especially, Dean. _''Castiel, why do you keep talking to me? I told you I didn't want to be involved with any of this shit!''_

I waited for about a minute, while still loading my gun, Until Castiel started speaking again, this time his voice more gentle.

 _''Because I am you're protector, Elena Winchester_.'' He replied, and I could feel my heart pick up for some stupid reason, as he continued. _''And your brother has no faith. You must keep watch over Sam Winchester, and make him stop, or we will.''_

I shook my head, before I could hear a conversation between Dean and Bobby and decided to listen, hopefully Castiel was still listening.

''Witnesses?'' Dean asked, confusion on his face, as well as mine and Sam's

''The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths.'' Bobby explained, as he read one of the books, worry in his eyes. ''See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose.''

''Who would do that?'' I couldn't help but ask. Cutting Sam off. While Bobby just stared at the three of us.

''Do I look like I know?'' Bobby replied, looking at me and Sam. ''But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy.''

''Wait, wait. What - what book is that prophecy from?'' Dean asked, his voice stuttering. As me and Sam watched on, until Castiel started to speak to me again.

 _''Your friend is right, this is a sign, from the book of Revelation_.'' Castiel replied, making me tense up, as Bobby's face twisted in lost hope. ''The last chapter of The Bible.''

''A sign of what?'' I asked outloud not meaning too, as did my brothers. Before I heard both Castiel and Bobby reply.

 _''The apocalypse, Elena Winchester.''_ Castiel replied, While Bobby did the same to the boys. _''And this is just the beginning,''_


	5. Note about Update! New story

Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot...Huge writers block. But don't worry I will come up with another chapter by either tomorrow or the next day! And more Castiel and Elena to come. And please comment on this please! Should I do a AU! Castiel x Winchester Sister (The Dark! Castiel from season 13x22?) I know a lot of you didn't like him but I feel bad for him.

 **It's obvious that this AU!Castiel was brainwashed and tortured into becoming who the angels wanted him to be. and I wish we got to explore that and him as a character in general for longer than like the minute that he was in the episode.**

 **THANK GOD FOR FANFIC THO AM I RIGHT?**

 **I was thinking something along the lines of regular Castiel bringing him back to the bunker instead of killing him, and they get to know him. maybe show him some kindness till maybe, just maybe the real AU!Cas comes out of his brainwashed haze.**

 **And please give me a name for the title?**

 **Or Dean and Sam's sister's name**

 **And what you think?**

 **And would all of you guys be actually interested in this series? Would you actually read it?**

 **Please let me know in the comments**


End file.
